This is a pilot study designed to assess ipsilateral renal flow from patients with unilateral atherosclerotic renal artery stenosis. More specifically the aim is to determine physiologic significance of renal artery luminal narrowing in atherosclerotic renal artery stenosis by determination of renal blood flow to the affected kidney.